What Am I Doing With My Life
by XxVampireSuperFanxX
Summary: DONT READ THIS ;-;


Anal/Oral/Creepypasta/ -BEN DrownedxMarinaa Should I do this? Ugh, man up! I thought to myself and knocked on BEN's door. He answered almost immediately, swinging the door open to reveal him in only jeans. I gazed at his bare chest, maybe just a bit too long because he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and saw BEN smirking. God, he's so hot, "C-can I come in?" I asked hesitantly. BEN nodded and stepped aside, holding his arm out, gesturing for me to come in. I sat down on his bed, twiddling my thumbs "So… Whatcha need?" BEN asked, I cleared my throat and walked towards him. "I-I really like you and-"BEN cut me off by smashing his lips to mine. I was shocked but started to kiss back, the kiss got really heated and BEN pushed me down onto his bed. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were full of lust. I slipped off my shirt, and flipped us over so I was on top of him. I started to kiss down his chest, stopping at the hem of his pants. I unbuttoned them and pulled them off. I rubbed him through his boxers, making a moan escape his lips. A shiver went through me when he moaned, like an electric charge. I hastily pulled off his boxers, BEN chuckled "eager, are we Marinaa?" he said, his voice husky. Once his boxers were off, I took no time latching onto his member. I ran my tongue across the tip and then fully took him in. His reached down and tangled his fingers in my dark locks. I bobbed my head up and down fast, until I heard him groan. He cummed inside my mouth, I swallowed it all. BEN growled and flipped us over. He kissed down my jawline to my neck, finding my sweet spot when I moaned. He then unclasped my bra and massaged one of my mounds. I put my hands on top of his head and pushed down, lowering him to my 'area'. He chuckled and lifted up my black skirt, revealing purple lacy underwear. He pulled them off, I gasped as air hit my wet clit. He entered a finger into me, then another and finally, one last finger. He pumped them in and out of me slowly. He gradually went faster, his fingers caressing my walls. I felt a tight knot start to build in my stomach "B-BEN, I-I'm gonna c-c-CUM!" I moaned, ending in a yell. My juices released all over BEN's fingers. I grab hand BEN's hand and raise it to my lips, I suck my juices off of his fingers. I licked my lips after taking them out, making ben growl and throw my legs onto his shoulders. "Think you can last longer?" BEN asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded weakly, and he leaned down and ran his tongue over my clit. I shivered and tangled my hands in his blonde hair. He stuck his tongue inside me, licking my walls. I moaned and pushed his head into me harder. I felt a knot building in my stomach again, but this time, he pulled away before I could cum. Now, before I could react, he slipped his length into me. I was still a virgin so it hurt. I gasped and tears formed in my eyes. He froze until I nodded. Soon, pain faded into pleasure "F-faster BEN" I whisper/moaned. BEN sped up until he was at an almost inhuman speed. "Say my name Marinaa" BEN said breathlessly. I decided to tease him "M-MASKY OH!" I moaned out. BEN growled and pulled out of me. I whimpered "You shouldn't have done that" BEN growled. He flipped me so I was on my stomach with my knees supporting my lower half into the air. Before I could react, I felt pain in my ass. I whimpered/gasped and BEN chuckled, he started thrusting in and out of my ass and reached his hand in between my legs to stroke my clit. Soon, just like earlier, the pain turned into pleasure. The duo of BEN stroking my clitoris and his dick in my ass made me hit my climax. "O-Oh GOD B-BEN!" I screamed out. BEN came shortly after me, yelling out "M-Marinaa!" He pulled out of me and flopped next to me. I lay on my back and scooted closer to him. I wrapped my arms around BEN's waist and pressed my body against him. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. "I love you" BEN whispered before falling asleep. I kissed his forehead and fell asleep cuddling with him. Kink/Domination/Masturbation/Oral -Alex GaskarthxKandace I was looking through my computer's history, searching for a site I had been on two days ago. I gasped whenever I saw 'Kinky and horny girlfriend punishes boyfriend'. I instantly knew it had to be Alex who had watched this, because it wasn't me! Me and Alex have been together for about a year now and we are doing well…except our sex life. Our sex together is pretty…vanilla. Did Alex want to get all kinky? Like with crops and handcuffs? I got up from my bed and started towards the living room. I stopped when I heard Alex's voice "Jack, why are you asking about me and Kandace's sex life?" he chuckled. That's Jack for ya, I thought. "I don't know… I mean it's pretty plain…no I'm not saying it's bad, it's just not fantastic" It felt like I was struck in the heart at those words. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door, not sparing a glance at Alex. I wasn't mad; I just am horrible at lying… - I stared down at the lingerie in front of me. There was barely anything there… It was black and had nothing covering the breasts or 'area'. I slipped my clothes off and put on the lingerie. I grabbed the red heart crop with small studs on it, red and black handcuffs, and a curved metal vibrator with little balls at each end. I headed towards Alex and I's bedroom, pushing down my insecurities. Whenever I stepped through the door, Alex's eyes widened. "K-Kandace, what are you-"he started, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my exposed breast. He pulled away from me and looked me up and down. I positioned myself so I was straddling him. I felt his length poking through his boxers, so I grinded a little, making him moan. I grabbed his wrists and handcuffed them to the bedpost. He looked really surprised… I slipped his boxers off and leaned in and kissed him again, this time, when I pulled back I bit onto his lip, dragging his lip out a little. I planted kisses down his chest, leading towards his penis. I could feel his heartbeat getting faster the lower I got. I brushed the crop across the tip of his penis, making him shiver. I wrapped my mouth around his length now, bobbing my head up and down slowly. I could tell he was frustrated at how slow I was going, but he couldn't do anything about it. I pulled back with one last flick of my tongue to his tip. I wanted to make him call out my name, I wanted to pleasure him. I spread my legs and scooted away from him a little, so he could have a good view. I reached for the vibrator I had bought and slipped it inside me. I turned it on and instantly moaned. I pumped it in and out of me at a steady pace. God, it felt amazing. Alex's eyes were wide and locked on me. His erection was even bigger than before now. I felt myself reaching my climax and let Alex's name escape my lips. I saw a shiver run throughout his body. My eyes rolled back as I came. I slipped the vibrator out of me and crawled towards Alex. I ran my crop over his erection and then gripped onto it with my hands. I pumped my hands up and down on his cock. Once he was close to coming, I let go of his penis. Now, I crawled up his body and sat on his face. "Eat me out, Alex" I commanded, and he did what he was told. His tongue shot in and out of me like a bullet, it felt amazing. I ran my fingers through Alex's hair and moaned out his name. I reached behind me and stroked his penis, making him moan inside of me. I climaxed on his face, screaming his name out as I went. I rolled off of his face and went back down to his cock. I straddled him again and slid his penis inside of me. I started to rock my hips back and forth until I heard his moans start. I started to moan too. I soon felt his cock twitch inside me; I slipped off him and let him cum on my chest. I went to the bathroom and made myself presentable. When I came out, Alex was sitting on the bed, smiling warmly at me. I cocked my head to the side…"What?" I asked him, sitting on the bed with him now. "It's just that…I love you so much" Alex said. Virgin/Vanilla-Ashton IrwinXSophie "Are you sure about this?" Ashton asked me, staring down with worried eyes. I bit my lip and reluctantly nodded. But, was I? Probably not. Ashton nodded and pressed his lips to mine. I stuck my tongue in his mouth. Our tongue's fought for dominince; Ashton won. His tongue explored my mouth, not leaving one spot untouched. I reached down for the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. We broke away for a second for me to lift his shirt over his head. Our lips reattached as soon as possible. Ashton pushed back back onto his bed. I stripped off my shirt and jeans; he took off his pants. He crawled on top of me and looked into my eyes "You're really sure?" He asked me again. He was so cute. "Yes, Ashton, I'm sure" I whispered. I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my plump breast. He squeezed lightly. I let my eyes close as his free hand fluttered down to my panties. He rubbed my clit through my underwear. I moaned lightly and flicked my toungue across my lips to moisturize them. He slipped his hand into my underwear and stuck his fingers inside of me. I gasped; he froze. "I-i'm sorry" he said, I opened my eyes and bit my lip "I was gasping because it felt good" I told him. A faint blush covered his cheeks and he nodded. He pumped his fingers in and out off me, carressing my walls. I moaned out, bucking my hips against his hand. His fingers made a siccoring motion. He pulled his fingers out of me and took off my underwear. He took off his boxers and I unclasped my bra. We were completly exposed. His eyes danced up and down my body; I blushed and covered myself up. He gently removed my arms "Don't do that, you're beautiful" I smlied at him. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. I hissed in pain. He froze and waited until I nodded at him; telling him to move. He slowly thrusted in and out of me. Soon enough, pain melted into pure bliss. "F-faster Ashton" I moaned out. Ashton followed my request and quickend his pace. I felt a knot build in my stomach. "A-Ashton I'm g-going t-to c-cum" I moaned. "M-me too" he said breathlessly. Soon after, we came together. Ashoton collapsed ontop of me. I giggled weakly and whispered "I love you". He looked up at me with a goofy grin "I love you too". Daddy Kink/Domination/Virgin- Michael CliffordxSammie "Come on, tell me!" Michael giggled. I blushed and groaned "Okay, Okay, I have a secret daddy kink..." I said, trailing off. Michael smirked "Really, huh?" he said, edging towards me. My eyes widened as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss got heated and I started to grind against him. We moaned simotanously. We stripped our clothes from our bodies. Michael looked me up and down and licked his lips. He held my hands above my head and kissed down my neck to my collarbone. He found my sweet spot when i moaned. He abused it with little bites until he moved down to my lady parts (No other words..?). He blew on my clit, with my hands still held tightly above my head. I gripped my wrists in one hand and entered two digits into me with the other hand. I moaned as he made a scissor motion, stretching me out. A knot seemed to tighten in my stomach; I was about to come. Louder moans rose in my throat and escaped my lips. He pulled out before I could release. "How bad do you want it?" Michael asked, his voice deep and husky. "Bad" I moaned "Then tell me. How bad?" he said, gripping my wrists tighter. "I want you to fuck me so hard I cant walk after" I said. He smirked and dipped into me. I whimpered as my hymen ripped. Soon, the pain faded and was replaced by pure bliss. I let moans escape me. Michael thrust in and out of me at a steady pace. "Go faster" I said. "Call me Daddy" he smirked and quickend his pace. I could feel the familar knot tighten in my stomach. "D-Daddy! Fuck me hard!" (WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE). His seed shot up into me. I came almost right after, screaming out my climax. He collapsed next to me. "Well, that was nice" he chuckled. I smiled at him and cuddled into him. "I love you" we whispered at the same time, and exploding into giggles after we realized 


End file.
